Intelligent Optical Systems (IOS) proposes to use expertise in fiber lasers and all fiber-optic sensors to develop and demonstrate a new all solid state Raman spectrometer that could drastically lower costs to analyze and identify tissue and blood without the addition of fluorophores This new technology could potentially be a transformative technology bringing the advantages of constant, active monitoring to a broad range of medical applications